Somewhere With You
by GinnyWhetherby
Summary: James Sirius Potter: Prankster/troublemaker extraordinaire. But every once in a while, I'm bound to get caught.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

I turned the corner, stifling my laughter, and zipped around the intricate system of hidden passages and secret staircases that Ben and I found and memorized for quick escapes. This'll teach those cockroaches to mess with Rosie. My footsteps echoed in the corridor and I proceeded to the Gryffindor common room quickly, not even needing to look where I was going because I knew this tunnel like the back of my hand. Staircase, staircase, turn, tapestry, staircase, turn, tunnel slide turn, staircase. Eventually, I would end up at the Door to Any Room. It's a door that Ben and I discovered way back in second year. It can become just about any door in the castle if you know how to ask properly. It's the fastest and easiest way to get to Gryffindor tower from the Slytherin common room.

_Ha!_ Those morons are probably still running around with their hands over their noses. I planted dung bombs under all of the couches and chairs in the common room, and then I threw four or five down each hall to the girl's and boy's dormitories. A group of about 5 of them had been terrorizing Rosie yesterday. Since their Death Eater parents have little or no power anymore, they've gotten more petty and violent than they have ever been before. It's a good thing Scorpius was with her or she might have gotten hurt.

But that's taken care of. If someone wants to pick on _my _family, they're going to know who they're dealing with. I laughed again at the memory. It was tricky to get into the Slytherin common room unseen because my invisibility cloak is otherwise being employed by my best friend, Ben. No matter, as long as I stick to my hidden passages. No one will be able to keep up. And I can't get caught. If McGonagall catches me out after hours again, I'm done for.

Usually, I wouldn't care, but the other day, I hexed that Knox boy in the corridor because he had his wand pointed at the back of my little sister's best friend. I don't think she knew he was going to curse her, but I saw him. I whipped out my wand and lifted him up by his ankle. Ben doubled over with laughter when Nott's robes fell over his head and he shrieked like a little girl. It was all rather hilarious until a voice came from behind me,

"Potter!" Headmistress McGonagall shrieked. I winced and lowered my wand, allowing Knox to fall to the floor with a loud, painful 'thud'.

"Yes Professor?" I asked innocently as I turned toward her.

She was having none of that, and promptly pinched the top of my ear and dragged me away. I swear, that woman is psychotic. I would have gladly _walked_ to her office with her. The whole ear thing was highly unnecessary. After we got to her office, she took off house points and told me off and threatened to call my parents and took some more house points. Nothing I hadn't been through before, mind you. I didn't even try to explain myself anymore. The real punishment came with what she said next,

"Mister Potter. You have received more detentions than anyone in your year, including Mister Hurst! I will not stand for this insolence any longer! Obviously, to you, detentions are a game, so if this happens again, I will be forced to take greater action. If I catch you with one more toe out of line, your Quidditch privileges will be suspended for the year."

"But Professor! That's not-"

"THANK you Mister Potter. You may leave my office."

I left with my mouth gaping open. I couldn't believe that McGonagall was taking it this far. She knows I can't bloody well _stop_. Pranking is what I _do_!

So anyway, that's why I can't get caught tonight. I'd have to kiss Quidditch, and probably my captain-ship next year goodbye.

I was on the fourth floor, just a corridor and a staircase away from the Door To Any Room that would bring me to a classroom just outside the Gryffindor common room when I heard something. I stopped running and pressed myself against the wall of the corridor, listening.

Footsteps. _Oh shit._

I ran again, keeping to the shadowed half of the corridor, ducking behind suits of armor and large potted plants, shushing the paintings from scolding me for being out after hours.

_Almost there._

I turned the last corner to pull open the tapestry hiding the last staircase and tripped over something, falling right on my face.

_Damn it…_

Filtch's cat stood a few feet away from my form, sprawled out on the cold floor, hissing and spitting at me for kicking her.

"Well, well, well. Mister Potter. Out after hours, are we? We are in trouble this time…"

I looked up from the ground into Filtch's sour, unforgiving face.

"It's only ten minutes after curfew. I was in the library and didn't realize it had closed. I was just trying to get back to the common room." I tried, but then realized my mistake. _Bullocks._

"The Gryffindor common room is halfway across the castle from here. Both IT _and _the library are below this floor. Do you think I'm stupid, boy?"

I was about to say, "Yes, I think you are _very_ thick," since I was going down anyway, but I was cut off by a new voice.

"James!_ There_ you are! I've been looking all over for you. We've got to get to the common room. It's past curfew. Ah! Hello Mr. Filch! How pleasant to see you." I whipped around and saw the very person I was in this predicament for: Kirsten Brunner, Lily's best friend. Her chocolate brown eyes flickered, as if dancing around in the flame of Filch's lantern. She brushed her dark, wavy mass of brown hair over her shoulder and approached me, grinning. She walked up with a pleasant smile but she gave me a pointed look as if to say 'don't say a word, just play along'. She looked back to Filch, "I left my Charms textbook in the classroom and James offered to go get it after we left the library. I do apologize for our lateness. We'll be going then. Come on, James."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away, Filch was too stunned to say anything as we left and I wanted to laugh out loud at his dumbstruck expression. We hurried away and once we had a large, safe distance between us and Filch, Kirsten let go of my arm and we walked .

"So what brings you out after hours?" she asked me.


End file.
